Big Top Order
|- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Yellow;" | BTO Motto: "The Greatest Show in Cybernations!"'' '' |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Yellow;" | Information |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" | Team Color || Yellow |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" | Founded || April 5, 2009 |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" | Founders || dwthegreat, nhbigman06, 2burnt2eat |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" | IRC Channel || #bto on Coldfront |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" | Forums || http://s1.zetaboards.com/Big_Top_Order/ |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Yellow;" | Government |- | style="background:Goldenrod;" width="20%" | Leadership | *'Co-Ringleader': ' SuperCoolYellow' ---- *'Co-Ringleader:' King Joeseph ---- *'Minister of Interior:' Larpo09 |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Yellow;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:Goldenrod;" | '''Optional Defense Pact (ODP) || * - TPF http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54567 * - MCXA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76169 |- | align="center" style="background:Goldenrod;" | Protectorate || * - VA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=60108 |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Yellow;" | Cancelled Treaties ''' |- | align="center" style="background:Goldenrod;" | '''Optional Defense Pact (ODP) || * - TSO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=71605 |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Yellow;" | Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:Goldenrod;" | '''Big Top Order ' || * BTO's DoE * BTO's Forums * Member Sign-up |- | align="center" style="background:Goldenrod;" | 'Cyber Nations ' || * Cyber Nations * Cyber Nations Forums |} '''Big Top Order is a Cyber Nations alliance residing on the Yellow team and was founded on April 5, 2009. Ideals ---- Transparency- BTO members should know what their government is doing and why. BTO government asks for feedback before making decisions, and also offers it rational for decisions. Logs that involve decision making are often shown to BTO members as well. This all allows BTO members to invest in their alliance, and learn more about how an alliance works, preparing members for future leadership. The BTO is likewise transparent with its allies. New Player Friendly- The BTO aggressively recruits new members and is a place where new members are welcomed, and encouraged. The alliance is patient with new members and allows them to make mistakes. Meritocracy- Government positions are not democratically elected in the BTO. Instead they are earned based on expertise, experience and activity. Those that are the best for the job, get it, and those who work hard find success. History Big Top Order (BTO) was founded on April 5, 2009 as a splinter alliance of the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS) by 3 LoSS members. Originally a protectorate of LoSS, they had some philosophical disputes and mutually parted ways. BTO then signed a new protectorate treaty with Veritas Aequitas on June 9, 2009. On December 5 it was announced that DWtheGreat was leaving BTO, and succeeding him were co-ringmasters King Joeseph, and SuperCoolYellow. The charter was scraped and the current government is a diarchy with all authority flowing from the Ringmasters. Charter Preamble Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls of all ages, Welcome to the show Article 1: Admission Tickets will be sold at the door In order to be eligible for a ticket you must first fill out a form an then receive and education on the art of circus Article 2: Government Structure Ringmaster begins to speak into microphone Ladies and Gentleman Welcome to the Show. I will be your Ringmaster today. I am the protector of our show. I control all External and Internal Affairs. I may appoint new positions as I feel fit. I am Ringmaster for life, even when I have laragitus He clears his throat Our first act today is the Lion Tamer. He is in charge of all defense at the circus. He may make suggestions to the ringmaster where to send the poop cleaner-upper. ''The ringmaster sways back and forth Our next act will be the juggler. He juggles treaties around with ease. He may also suggest treaties to the ringmaster. cough cough Our next act is the Balancer. Watch as he balances thing around and keeps the circus in order. Balancer drops plates and leaves to boos Our next act is the Tightrope Walker He watches the economics carefully and makes sure there is a safety net. crowd rumbles And now for our grand finale the Clown. They are in charge of bringing new audience members to the Circus. Article 3: Kiwanis The circus has an elected Kiwanis. The Kiwansis job is to keep contact between the members and the circus staff. There is one Kiwansis member for every ten members. A Kiwansis term lasts one month. Article 4: Security! Sometimes people do dumb things. It is the right of the ringmaster to sic security on you if he feels necessary. Article 5: Alliance Aid Sometimes people don't feel right at home and decide to leave the Circus. If you have received any aid from the Circus, you must pay it back! Article 6: Amendments Amendments to our constitution may be made by the ringmaster alone. The rest of the circus staff may help the ringmaster in his decision. Closing: Thank you for coming and may all your days be CIRCUS DAYS! Signed, dwthegreat Ringmaster Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Yellow team alliances